Wedding ring on my what?
by Arya.Stark0447
Summary: "I was worried about you t..." Kensi hugged him tight "Never leave me again, please." Kensi woke up in her mother's home with a wedding ring on her finger and she doesn't remember anything after snowboarding with Deeks. What happened and why is Polish arms dealer hunting for her?
1. Chapter 1

**I rewrite chapter 1, it's better than the original I think. I changed a lot in my story blah blah blah... Anyway please don't hate me for making stupid mistakes. My grammar is not perfect, cause English is not my native language. I hope you'll enjoy my story. Please leave a comment, I want to know is it worth continuing or is it terrible. If it is I will apologize for wasting your time ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of NCIS:LA character. I only own the ones created by my imagination. **

* * *

**Sunday, February 1st 2015, Julia's home, Los Angeles**

Julia heard doorbell ringing, she went to doors and opened them. She saw two federal agents holding her unconscious daughter with a big bruise on her forehead and Hetty behing them. Without saying a word she let them in. Men put Kensi on a couch and left, Hetty stayed.

"Wh-what happened to Kensi? Why is she unconscious? Is she..." Hetty didn't let her finish.

"Don't worry Mrs Feldman, Kensi will be fine. She just has to rest, she shouldn't leave home for a week. Will you take care of her?'

"Of course I will. But what happened?"

"I can't tell, it's classified" said Hetty and left the room heading to the doors.

* * *

**Monday, February 2nd 2015, Julia's home, Los Angeles**

Few hours after Hetty bring her unconscious daughter to home Kensi is still sleeping. She heard quiet mumbling and went to the living room to see if everything is alright.

"Deeks, that's my side of the bed, move or I'll have to punish you" Kensi said in her sleep with big smile on her face.

Julia wasn't sure if she wants to listen rest of Kensi's mumbling so she walked over to the bed and slightly poked Kensi's hand.

"Kensi honey wake up" No reaction. "Kensi! Wake up, no more sleeping!"

Kensi got up rapidly "What the hell mom? You didn't have to yell at me"

"I had to, other way I'd never wake you up. I raised you, so I know you and your habits, remember?"

"Point taken"

"Gosh, my head hurts like a bitch! And what the heck happened, what am I doing in here? I was in Mammoth, snowboarding with Deeks and now I'm in LA, why?"

"I don't know honey, last night I heard doorbell ringing, I opened the door and Hetty with some agents bring you here. They left before I found out what's going on. I hoped I'll get answers from you."

"Oh...I'll ask Deeks or Nell later"

Kensi felt something between her fingers, she never wore rings, so she raised her hand and saw golden wedding band on her finger. Heavy breathing and terrified she asked "M-m-mom wha-what is th-this?!"

"I'd like to know" Julia sat on a couch and took a closer look on Kensi's hand. "I really would like to know what's going on"

* * *

**Monday, December 15th 2014, Plaza shopping mall, Los Angeles**

Kensi was staring at Deeks, she couldn't say anything.

"What's going on, you're freaking me out" Deeks asked her.

"Oh my gosh, plenty things to say and when the time comes you can't say them... um..." Kensi is still hesitating, but she decided to finally say what she really feels.

"Just you and me, Kensi and Deeks, Deeks and Kensi. A-alone we're bold, we're brash, we can move mountains and together we're um..."

"Together we're safe" Deeks finished her sentence.

"Yeah. together we're safe"

"I wanna be bold Deeks... but I wanna be bold with you" said Kensi and reaching for his hand and grasped it, threading her fingers through his as she pressed their palms together.

"So no more games then?" Deeks looked her in the eyes and asked, he still couldn't believe it's happening.

She shook her head and promised to him "No more games"

"Chips on a table?"

"All in" Kensi said with smile spreading across her face.

"All in" Deeks also smiled and repeated after Kensi.

"Tonight"

"Tomorrow"

"And the day aft..." Deeks didn't let Kensi finish by pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

After their passionate kiss they shared there was another one...and another one. There would be more kisses, but it was a very cold day in Los Angeles, so they had to stop to prevent catching a cold.

"It's cold in here, maybe we should go to Starbucks and get a hot coffee? I would kill for a cappuccino. **Literally kill**" Kensi couldn't say it in a more frightening way.

"Everything for you princess. We'll get you a cup of cappuccino, maybe two, just don't kill anybody. I don't want to visit you in prison or end up in a grave. And I'm just sayin', you kill me and my ghost will haunt you for the rest of your life, are we clear?"

"Yes, we're clear. You're paying for my coffee and I promise I'm not going to hurt you in any way..."

"So we cut a deal, I'm paying for my inviolability"

"You didn't let me finish! I'm not going to hurt you in any way... today. But you already said that you're paying, you can't revoke what you said" Kensi laughed derisively.

"Damn sneaky woman" Deeks said while searching for a wallet in his jacket.

* * *

"We should go home and start packing our things, but first we're going to my mom" Said Kensi finishing her second cup of coffee.

"Why we're going to your mom Kensi?" Deeks wasn't sure if it's good idea, it would be awkward to go there and just pretend everything is as usual.

"We have something to announce, don't you think?" Kensi gave him a smile, she couldn't be happier than today.

* * *

**Monday, December 15th 2014, behind the artificial Christmas Tree in Plaza shopping mall, Los Angeles**

I'm standing behind the artificial Christmas Tree, watching my target skating with her friends. She's got brown hair, olive skin and mismatched eyes. She's definitely a girl from the photo Malczyk gave me. She was easy to find, but my target is driving different roads every day to avoid tailing, she got skills. Something tells me she's not another girl that saw something she shouldn't have seen, Malczyk lied to me. There is something unique about this girl, it's not about the business, it's personal. Killing her would hurt somebody, that's what Malczyk want.

"All in" - she said.

"All in" - the man with blonde, scruffy hair repeated.

I'm not very good at it, so that's all I was able to read from their lips. They're holding their hands, sharing that "puppy in love" look. Either he's her boyfriend or soon will be boyfriend. My doubts vanished when he kissed her and she didn't push him back.

When lovebirds finished their too long making out session they left the ice rink and headed to the Starbucks. I just have to go after them, sit near and listen their conversation.

"So... we're still going to Mammoth?" The man asked my target.

"Why do you even ask? You want me to change my mind Deeks? Of course we're going to Mammoth"

So the man's name is Deeks, very weird name. But more interesting part is that they're going to Mammoth. Killing highly trained person in LA would be hard, but Mammoth? This makes my job easier. I'll follow them to Mammoth and kill her in there.

"We should go home and start packing our things, but first we're going to my mom"

"Why we're going to your mom Kensi?"

"We have something to announce, don't you think?" Kensi smiled and took his hand. The man paid for the coffee and left the Starbucks.

* * *

My job for today is done, so I stayed at the cafe and ordered big cup of tea. Hot green tea is very good after standing in cold for like an hour. While I was enjoying my tea I realized that my target, Kensi looks familiar. I have feeling that I've seen her before and I know that there is no chance we met previously. But her eyes, I've already seen those eyes, I just don't know where. Suddenly my cogitations were interrupted by ringtone of my cell phone.

"Yes?"

"Mów po polsku idioto" (Speak in Polish you idiot)

"Eh... Czego chcesz Malczyk? Znalazłem ją. To jest moje ostatnie zlecenie i odchodzę, zrozumiałeś? (Eh... What do you want Malczyk? I found her. That's my last assignment and I quit, understood?)

"Jeszcze zobaczymy. W każdym razie zmieniłem zdanie, nie zabijesz jej, tylko przywieziesz do mnie, żywą. Płacę podwójnie." (We'll see. Anyway I changed my mind, you won't kill her. Instead of it you'll bring her to me, alive. I pay double.)

* * *

**Tuesday, December 2nd, 2014, OSP**

"Miss Jones, could you bring me the files of Tomasz Malczyk?" Hetty asked, she has to find out why Malczyk is hunting for one of hers. After all this years I thought it was over when I didn't put a bullet in his head and let him escape, but I was so wrong.

_*May 1996, Bosnia and Herzegovina*_

_*He's kneeling in front of me, begging for life. My hand is holding my Walther PPK, my finger is on a trigger, my Walther is on his forehead._

_"Henrietta, don't, don't do it. All those things I did because they forced me, they killed my wife. I didn't do it they framed me, I loved Anna, I still do. Henrietta, please, I beg you" He was crying but I don't care. I know he's lying. He murdered Anna, he murdered Marcin, he murdered Jan. The only thing he loved and still love is his job. But his second job, he doesn't love being GROM commander, he loves selling arms, he loves making money. He's a liar, manipulative liar. He used me, he's still using me and I'm letting him do it. I put the gun down._

_"Run Tomek!" He quickly got up and escaped._

_I let him escape, I should kill him, but I couldn't. One day I will regret this decision.*_

The ghost from her past decided to come back and haunt me.

"Yes Hetty, should I find something about some of his associates too?" The analyst asked me.

"Indeed" - I answered. What would I do without Nell Jones? This girl provides me every informations I need, even the ones no one else could provide me. Let's hope this time she's also going to find them, cause if she won't...this can end very bad for all of us.

When it comes to Malczyk I'm just a powerless, vulnerable little woman.

* * *

**First chapter it is! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment, I want to know what you think about it.**

**Greetings from Aryastark0447**


	2. Chapter 2

**Usually people write something here, but I have nothing interesting to say, so I'll just add disclaimer and let you read chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any on NCIS:LA characters blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Tuesday, February 3rd 2015, Julia's home, Los Angeles**

_I was at the airport. Everything was blurry. I was running, two men were chasing me. I was running faster and faster, but they were right behind me, I couldn't escape them. Now they have riffles, I can't hear anything but loud BANG! all the time. I had a phone, tried to call, I don't know who I was calling._

_It took me some time, but I realized they weren't chasing me, there was somebody behind me, I tried to take a look at his face, but I can't see it. I'm worried about that man, I don't know what would I do without him at this moment, I'm still alive because of him. But what happened? Why they're chasing this man? Suddenly the man stopped, and more precisely the bullet stopped him. BANG! BANG! Two in the chest. BANG! And another one in the thigh. _

_I don't run anymore, I'm with him, holding his hand "Don't do this to me, you can't die, not right now!" I'm crying. Two men who chased him disappeared, but it doesn't matter anymore, he's dead. The mysterious man is lying in a pool of his own blood. The last things he said before his death were "God forgive me" and "tell Donald the debt is paid". _

_Now I'm in the dark, completely alone, if there is a God he's not here anymore, not with me. I'm lonely in the dark._

Kensi woke up rapidly. She's heavy breathing, her heart palpitates. Her mother is with her, holding her hand, telling "Everything is okay, it's just a nightmare. I'm here with you Kensi, you're safe".

"That nightmare, some men were chasing me, they, they tried to kill me. I don't know who they were. But then I realized they're chasing someone else, that person died. He told me "tell Donald the debt is paid" and after that everything disappeared, I was alone in the dark. It was so realistic and that's why I'm freaking out."

"But it was only a dream Kensi, nobody's chasing you." Julia kissed her daughter in head. "I've got an idea. How about we'll order pizza, watch some stupid romantic comedy and just relax?"

"It's a great idea, but maybe another time mom, first I have to go to work and find out what's going on and why I have a wedding ring, because nobody's answering my calls".

"But Hetty told me you should stay at home."

"Hetty's not here, I'm going to find out what happened, today."

* * *

**Monday, December 15th 2014, Julia's home, Los Angeles**

"I'm really happy for you two! I knew that you'll eventually get together. I knew it!" The smile appeared on Julia's face.

"But there's one problem. We're partners, we work together and we're together. It's against the regulations. Hetty probably already knows, guess she's okay with it, but Granger..." Julia didn't let Deeks finish the sentence. "Come on, Owen will be okay with it too, why would it matter to him? As long as you..." This time both Kensi and Deeks didn't let her finish. "Owen?!"

"Yes, Owen. He changed his name or what? Because I really don't understand your reaction."

"Since when you and Granger are on first name terms, mom?!" Kensi crossed her arms and looked at her mother.

"I don't know, we've been friends for a while." Julia repeated Kensi's moves.

"You're dating my boss and didn't tell me about it?"

"Whoa, who's talking about dating him? I told you we're friends, not that we're together!"

Deeks had to intervene, cause if he hadn't Kensi probably wouldn't say a word to her mother for another fifteen years. "Hey! Both of you, stop this right now, or..."

"Or what Deeks?"

"I don't know, just stop it!"

After a minute of awkward silence everything goes back to normal - Julia apologized Kensi, Kensi apologized Julia and Deeks was punched by Kensi.

Julia opened another bottle of wine and poured it into her glass. "Well... are you going to move in together?" Kensi and Deeks looked at each other and drank contents of their glasses to the bottom.

* * *

**Wednesday, December 24th 2014, Mammoth**

I spent 8 days with my target and her boyfriend and I never got a chance to accomplish my mission, they're always together, and few moments when they separated for a minute, maybe two, they were in a public place. I can't kidnap anybody in a restaurant! But today I have a chance, we're on the slopes, there's a lot of open space, there's forest and... The man called Deeks was chasing my target, throwing snowballs at her, he yelled "Kensi Marie Blye, I will kill you!"

Kensi Marie **Blye**? I knew I've seen those eyes before, now everything fell into place.

_*October, 1995, Irkutsk, Russia*_

_*This is one of the hardest ops, killing Russian mercenary isn't the easiest thing on this world, even with help of our American friends. Especially when Russian mercenary has like the whole army with him. Right now it's eleven of us and twenty of them. I killed three of Stefanovich's men, they're not as trained as we are, but they're still very good. Still too good. _

_I felt a gun on my occiput. "Все кончено, шлюха" (It's over, whore) said man in Russian._

_He's right, it's over, I'm going to die. Only thing I can do now is pray for quick death, Stefanovich is known for his attitude to enemies. God, forgive me all my sins... Suddenly I've heard loud BANG! and saw a body of my would-be murderer with bullet in his back._

_"Get up man, you're safe!" One of the Americans soldiers saved my life._

_"Listen, you saved my life, I owe you, I'm your debtor for the rest of my life...". He didn't let me finish._

_"Shut up man, it was my duty to save your ass, so just stop. We got Stefanovich, op is over. And by the way, I'm Donald. Donald Blye._

_I shook his hand.*_

* * *

**Tuesday, February 3rd 2015, NCIS headquarter, Los Angeles**

Kensi walked through the door and went straightly to OPS, because none of her colleagues is sitting at the desks. She came over Granger on stairs. "What are you doing here agent Blye?"

"I don't know, there's many answers I was walking, but you interrupt me, currently I'm breathing and talki...

"Do I look like I'm kidding agent Blye?" Apparently Granger wasn't in a mood for joking.

"I want to know what happened. I woke up in my mom's home with this on my forehead and this on my finger, I only remember holidays in Mammoth. What the hell happened? Kensi showed her bruise and wedding ring.

"Well... let's start from the beginning. Do you know what day is today?" Granger crossed his arms.

"Umm... no."

"Why don't we go to my office and I'll explain everything."

Kensi followed Granger to his office and sat on a fotel. After that she started nervously tapping on the armrest.

"Today is February 3rd 2015, Tuesday.

"February?! Are you kidding me?" Kensi couldn't believe it.

"I'll ask again, do I look like I'm kidding?" Granger was serious as never. "You got back from your holidays on December 27th. Everything was normal until we got a tip that Polish arms dealer, Tomasz Malczyk got interested in you."

"What did he want from me, I've never heard of him?!"

"Patience Blye, I'm not going to tell you anything if you won't let me finish. And stop tapping!"

"Sorry."

"Where were we at? Malczyk got interested in you... His "private" assassin was send to kill you. At least we thought he was. Now I'm going to skip the part of story, I'll explain that later." Kensi was trying to say something, but Granger interrupted her "And before you say anything, we're skipping to the most important part, so just listen."

"The hitman, Michał Sadowski was following you. It was January 30th, you were on an undercover operation, pretended to be a cousin of murdered drug dealer, Jose Llamas. You went to the "La Pantera Negra", that shady club where worst of the worst meet to find his superior - Armando Rodriguez. The club is in the dark alley, no cameras, so it was perfect spot. Sadowski put a gun to your head, told you to leave your phone and earpiece. And that's all we've heard from you for a two days.

"So how did you find me?"

"You called. You stole his phone and used it when he left you for a minute. You were..."

"At the airport?"

"So you remember something?" Granger was curious.

"No, just I had a nightmare, It was at the airport, I was running and two men were chasing me, then I realized that they're chasing someone else. He was trying to help me, but he got shot and died. Last thing he said was "tell Donald the debt is paid. I knew this dream was too real to be just a dream." This fact scares Kensi, at least part of her dream is reality, scary reality. "But what happened next?"

"You called, said that you're at the airport. And my team came and rescue you. Actually you didn't need us, at the airport we found you and three bodies."

"Your team? Since when do you have a team, am I missing something?"

"Actually yes, you and your coworkers are my team. And you'll be my team until Hetty got back."

"So where's Hetty"?

Granger took glass out of a cabinet and poured whisky into it "That's a goddamn good question."

* * *

**Wednesday, February 4th 2015, Chopin Airport, Warsaw, Poland**

"Should I put your luggage in the trunk ma'am?" Taxi driver asked.

"Yes, please. Just I'll take this suitcase with me." Hetty took her suitcase and tries to pretend it's not heavy. Guns and knives weight much more than documents that people usually carry in suitcases. Good for her that "Elisabeth Spencer" has got a diplomatic immunity, because if she hasn't Hetty would end up in Warsaw without any weapon. Sometimes diplomatic bag is a great invention.

"Where to?" Taxi driver opened the door to Hetty. She got into a cab, fastened seat belts and answered "To Marynarska 30 street."

Hetty had no choice, she must help her agent in the field. If she would leave him he could not go back, and he has to go back. She left her team, again. But this time Granger won't let them find her, he promised her that before she handled him resignation. But this time she's not sure she'll go back.

She will do what she should've done 19 years ago in Bosnia and Herzegovina.

* * *

**Chapter 2 it is! Please let me know what do you think about it. I hope you'll enjoyed it, thank you for reading :)**

**In next chapter we'll find out where's Deeks and rest of "Granger's" team, so stay tuned.**

**Greetings from Aryastark0447**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a busy week, so I didn't have much time for writing a story, but I found some time and wrote this chapter. I really like it and I hope you also will enjoy it :) **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any NCIS:LA characters**

* * *

**Wednesday, February 4th 2015, Poland**

"So what brings you here, detective?" The man in a dark gray suit asked.

"Actually it's agent, not detective." Agent Martin Deeks answered.

"So what brings you here, agent Deeks?" He pull cigar out of his pocket and put in his mouth. The other man pull out lighter and lit his cigar.

Deeks laughed "You know what brings me here, Kensi Blye or maybe I should say Kensi Deeks brings me here"

The man with cigar started clapping "So you're married? I didn't know about it, what a suprise. Congratulations!" The man was angry, how could he not now that Kensi Blye got married and now she's Kensi Deeks? "You want a cigar?"

"Cigar? Always." Agent couldn't refuse his proposition.

"Janusz bring our guest one of my best cigars." Janusz went to the other room and came back with cigar, he gave it to Deeks. "You know agent, people say Cuban cigars are better than the others, I don't agree with it. Do you?"

Deeks hesitated, but he should pretend he's an expert or something like that. "Ye-yeah. In my opinion Nikaraguan cigars are better. Cubans are overrated"

"That's exactly what I think! Well, I would love to talk about cigars, but you came here for some reason, am I right?"

"I know you don't want Kensi, you don't care about her. But I do. I also know you know Hetty."

"What are you talking about agent Deeks? Who do you think I am? I'm just a businessman."

"Cut the crap, Malczyk! I know about your hunting for Kensi, you don't want her, you just want to get to Hetty through her."

"If you say so agent, but if I just want get to Hetty why can't I get to her through you?" Malczyk stubbed his cigar.

"Because I want to give you Hetty on a silver plate. I work with her for five years, I know her better than you. I just want my wife to be safe. Maybe we can cut a deal?" Deeks wasn't sure if his plan is working. It is, it's not, he can't back out now.

"I hope so."

* * *

**Tuesday, February 3rd 2015, NCIS headquarter, Los Angeles**

"I already know what happened at the airport, but what's this?" Kensi waved her hand in front of Granger's face."

"Why don't we go to more secluded place and I'll explain everything?"

Granger took Kensi to garage, pull the keys out of his pocket and opened the car. "You drive agent Blye." Granger handed the keys to Kensi.

"Where are we going?" Kensi was suprised, she thought they're going to the armory or burning room, but they're leaving the building? Something very fishy happened.

"To more secluded place."

* * *

"Do you want something to drink? I recommend our specialty..." Granger didn't let the waitress finish "Two coffees, one black, one latte with double sugar"

"One black, one latte with double sugar, anything else?"

"No, that's all."

"How did you?... Never mind, tell me about that freaking ring"

"After we found out that Malczyk is hunting for you we knew we have to do something. And your agent had a good plan."

"My agent?"

"Oh, I forgot that you don't know it yet. Detective Deeks got promoted, now it's special agent Deeks. But let's start from the beginning, right?" Waitress got back with two cups of coffee and put them on a table. Granger took a sip of coffee and continued "Operation codename bride, it's classified so don't you ever dare to talk about it with anyone. Only five people know about it, and it has to stay that way. I know, Hetty knows, Deeks knows and Director Vance knows. Callen, Hanna, or even Jones - they don't know. And they won't know, understood?"

"Understood. So what's operation bride?"

"You and Deeks had to get married. After he became your husband he could go to Poland and pretend to be a traitor - he wants to trade your life for Hetty's. If everything will be alright Deeks will lead Malczyk straight to the prison. But something tells me Hetty went to Poland, so it gets more complicated. If I'm right Deeks will lead Malczyk to Hetty and this can end bad for somebody. Let's hope this somebody is Malczyk, not Hetty or Deeks."

"So that's fake marriage?"

"Oh no, it's real, except it's fake"

"What the hell?" Kensi was confused.

"You legally got married, but you did it for a mission so it's both real and fake marriage."

"So I really have a husband? And it's Deeks. We're married for real? Like real real?"

"Yes, you're legally wife of Martin Deeks. And now you're Kensi Deeks. You need a proof? But relax, it ends and your marriage also ends."

"Are there any proofs? I mean I believe you, but that sounds so unreal"

"Yes. I'm not sure if it's a good idea, but I can show you footage from your wedding. Do you want to see it?"

"Maybe..." Kensi wasn't sure, she still can't believe that she actually married Deeks."

"I have it on my phone, you want to watch it just tell me and I'll show you, but if you're not sure..." Granger didn't finish because Kensi interrupted him. "I am sure, I want to watch it."

Granger pull phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and gave it to Kensi "I'm going to the bakery, it's on the other side of street, they have good croissants. Want me to bring you one?"

"No, I'm not hungry.

"Okay, I'll leave you for a five minutes. Just remember, we close the case and marriage can be annuled... if you want to" said Granger and left the cafe.

"You can annul your marriage if you want to... if you want to...if you want to?" Kensi realized she was talking to herself and stopped, but what is Granger implying? First he's saying that when the case ends marriage ends and now he says something different?

Kensi clicked on a play button, first step is behind her, now it's time for the hardest part - she just have to watch it.

_Granger is holding her hand. She's wearing a simple white dress and white stilettos and Granger is wearing a tuxedo. They're walking down the aisle. _

"Is that man coming back or should I take his cup of coffee? Oh I see you're busy, sorry" The waitress interrupted Kensi, she missed few seconds of movie, but she won't rewind it, she just want to finish it.

_"Kensi, first time I saw you... it's our wedding, so I'm gonna be honest. First time I saw you I thought that you're hot, really hot " They both laughed. "Then we became really good partners and friends, we still are, you changed me and my life for better. I still don't understand how can I deserve you. You're always with me, for good and for bad, we laughed, sometimes we cried. You make me smile. Because of you I learn how to love and I know how being loved feels. You are my friend, my partner, my everything, love of my life and I can't live without you." Deeks slid wedding ring on her finger._

_"Marty, first time I saw you... I thought that you're a murderer or at least drug dealer. They were laughing harder than before. "At the beginning of our partnership I didn't like you and I didn't trust you. But it changed, you became my colleague then my friend then person I trust with my life. You were with me when I needed you and you always got my back. You make me laugh, you make me smile. Before I met you I never thought I could love again. Because of you I opened my heart. You changed my life, I've never been happier. I'm a better person with you. I love you so much and I want to spend rest of my life with you." Kensi slid ring on Deeks' finger._

_"Now I pronounce you as husband and wife." Said the official, before he could say "you may kiss the bride" The bride and groom shared a passionate kiss. Granger and Hetty are clapping._

Kensi realized she's crying. She wiped the tears off her face, left money for the coffee and left. She send text on Granger's work phone that she's going home and he'll get back his phone tomorrow.

* * *

Kensi is lying on her bed, she's staring at the ceiling and she don't know what to do. After doing that for an hour she started to recall things that happened after the Mammoth. Those were just snippets, but it's still something.

_*"So what are we going to do now? I mean we're married. And married people..." Kensi threw stiletto at him "Oh shut up!"_

_"And first I have to take off that dress, it's so uncomfortable!"_

_"Take off your dress? That's a good beginning" Kensi threw second stiletto and Deeks laughed "Now you're out of ammo wifey! Unless you have third shoe, but I don't think so, I mean I would've notice third le..." Kensi came to him and pressed her lips to his.*_

* * *

**_Sorry for a short chapter, but I thought hitman's POV would ruin "cuteness" of this chapter :P But I promise next chapter will be longer! Thanks for reading, please leave a comment._**

**_Greetings from Aryastark0447_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for delay, but I was visiting my grandma and I didn't have access to internet. But yesterday I got back and started writing :) **

**I wanted to thank my followers, I never thought I'd have 40 followers and thanks for revievs, you're all just great and thank you sooo much :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any NCIS:LA characters :(**

* * *

**Wednesday, February 4th 2015, Poland**

"So you're saying you can give me Hetty on a silver plate, is that correct, agent Deeks?"

"It is." The plan is working, but Deeks is still afraid something may went wrong and he's going to end up in grave, and Hetty will end up there with him.

"What's your plan?"

"Hetty is in Poland. I will contact with her, we'll set up a meeting in some place where nobody could hear single gunshot. You know, Hetty won't give up without a fight."

"That sounds like a good plan, but how can I be sure it's not an ambush, maybe Hetty will come with her cavalry and I'm the target?"

Deeks shuddered to think how bad can this end just in a few seconds. "You can't be sure."

"Maybe I'm making a mistake, but I trust you." Malczyk laughed in the scariest way he could do it.

*_Saturday, January 30th 2015, Los Angeles*_

_*"Mr. Deeks, we have to change our plan."_

_"Why? We all agreed it's a good plan."_

_"It is, but Malczyk is not a man who believes without a proof. I'm going to Poland on Tuesday, it's a secret and nobody can know about it, am I clear?"_

_"Yes Hetty."_

_"I'm going to Poland, and you will lead Malczyk straight to me, and I will do what I should've done before."_

_"So you two ha-"_

_"Maybe I will tell you our story next time. Oh, I almost forgot. Give me your badge, detective."_

_"My badge? Why? Okay, take it." Deeks gave his badge to Hetty. She pulled NCIS badge out of her pocket and handed it to Deeks."_

_"We have to surprise Malczyk, this time it's not your choice to make. Either it's agent Deeks in Poland or detective Deeks in LAPD."*_

* * *

**Friday, January 30th 2015, Los Angeles**

Kensi was heading to the "La Pantera Negra". Her mission was to convinced Armando Rodriguez that she's Jose Llamas cousin. After that he would brief her into his business with the Colombians, NCIS is going to catch them in the act, arrest and send to prison. Work as usual. Granger told her to take off her "wedding ring", but she took it and when nobody could notice it cause there's a pretty big lack of cameras she put it on. Kensi don't know why but she likes to wear it, she feels safe, like it was some sort of lucky ring.

She felt gun on her head "Don't move and give me your phone and earpiece. You do what I tell you to do and everything's gonna be okay. But don't try fight me back agent Blye, I'm the one with gun."

Kensi slowly took phone out of her purse and handed it to the attacker. "See? It's very simple, now I just need your earpiece and I won't hurt you." Kensi gave him earpiece.

"Let's go agent Blye, or maybe agent Deeks? I will call you Blye for now." The man pushed her to the back alley. He let her go, but his gun was still pointed at her head.

"First, as I said I'm not going to hurt you, but you have to cooperate with me or we'll die."

"Who are you and what do you want from me?!"

"Calm down!" The man yelled at her."

"Okay, okay."

"I'm a hitman. I was hired to assasinate you, but my superior changed his mind and wants me to bring you to Poland."

"Who is he or she? I know only one person from Poland, she works at the library and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me dead."

"I'm not going to do this."

"Why?" Kensi wasn't sure is this all real, maybe she's already dead? Cause hitman who wants to save her is the last thing she was expecting.

"I have my reasons. Anyway I was following you since December, I could kidnap you before but I was stalling. And now my superior gave me week to finish my job or somebody else would replace me. I had enough time to make a plan."

"Tell me what is your plan, Mr. hitman my savior!" Kensi was laughing, this was too unreal to be real. Maybe it's a stupid dream?

"I'm not kidding and don't push my buttons, I still can send you to Poland, agent Blye."

"You're like Granger! I still can send you to Poland, **agent Blye** blah blah blah." Kensi was laughing even harder.

"I see you're not ready to talk, we'll talk later." The man hit Kensi in the head with the gun and she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Wednsday, January 7th 2015, Kensi's house**

"Can you believe we're married for a day now?" Deeks was putting on and off his ring.

"We're not married, I mean we are, but we're not. And leave that ring, you'll break it."

"How can I break a golden ring Kensi?" Deeks moved closer to her.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure you can break it in some way." Kensi smiled.

"Maybe we should go get something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Okay, go bring me something, I'm not hungry enough to move from bed, too tired."

"Did-d-did you just said you're not hungry? What the hell happened, I know marriage changes people, but it changes them so much? I can't believe Kensi Marie... Blye or Deeks I really don't know is not hungry! Hallelujah it's a miracle!" Deeks couldn't stop laughing. Kensi punched him in the shoulder and kicked in the calf.

"And there's old Kensi, welcome back. But I really liked the not kicking and punching Kensi, you know? My leg hurts"

"Go to the kitchen and make me pancakes, I got hungry. And stop whining!"

Deeks got up and started to looking for his T-shirt, it's lying somewhere on the floor.

"You're looking for this?" Kensi shook his T-shirt in her hand.

"Yes, can you give it to me?"

"Never." Deeks saw evil grin on Kensi's face

"I'm coming to you and I'll take what is mine."

"I hope so..."

Deeks was heading to the bed, but he suddenly stopped. "But I almost forgot, I have to make you a pancakes, sorry Kensi, I'll take my T-shirt later, I don't want you to get upset cause you're hungry." Now Deeks has evil grin on his face, he turned around and headed to the kitchen.

"Deeks! Get back here, I'm not hungry anymore, Deeeeks!" Deeks could hear desperation in her voice.

"So I'm not **Marty** anymore?"

"You should listen your wife, I'm no longer hungry, did you hear me?"

After that words Deeks headed back to Kensi "So you're admitting that we are married?"

"Maybe... I don't know, it's complicated I guess."

"Yeah, it is very complicated. But what's next? Op is over and we'll be divorced, I don't want to be divorced."

"Granger said the marriage will be annuled, so we won't be divorced."

"It's still gonna be like super weird."

"I know, but let's focus on today, we're married/not married and it's okay for now, right?"

"Right. But where were we at? I think I said something about taking what is mine..." Deeks pushed Kensi on a bed and kissed her.

* * *

**Thursday, February 5th 2015, NCIS headquarter, Los Angeles**

"Hetty is gone, Deeks is gone, Kensi is injured in home and Granger is not talking. Do you have any idea what's going on Nell?" Callen and Sam were tired of not knowing anything.

"I told you yesterday, and the day before yesterday, I don't know anything!" Nell was tired of answering at the same question.

"Does Eric know anything? Or can he find anything? He's a computer guy here, he definitely can find something."

"I don't know and I don't know and I'm answering already for question you didn't ask yet I don't know! Stop asking me, go ask Eric if you want, just leave me alone! Trust me I also want to know what's going on." Nell took her bag and headed to the exit. "I'm leaving, see ya in next week, Granger gave me few days off and I'm glad he did it, I can just relax, without listening your stupid questions!"

"Geez, have you ever seen Nell so angry?" Callen asked.

"I think were pushing her buttons for too long and she cracked. Even Nell can be angry. We should go to Eric, maybe he knows something."

* * *

"So... did you find anything?"

"One thing, a video, I'm not sure you want to see it, I saw it and I'm shocked. It just kinda scares me, it's like..."

"Just show us the video Eric." Sam wasn't patient, he just wanted to see it, maybe they will get some answers.

"I could recover only a part of video, so I don't know what happened on a first part, but at least we got something." Eric played the partially recovered video.

_"Kensi, first time I saw you... it's our wedding, so I'm gonna be honest. First time I saw you I thought that you're hot, really hot " They both laughed. "Then we became really good partners and friends, we still are, you changed me and my life for better. I still don't understand how can I deserve you. You're always with me, for good and for bad, we laughed, sometimes we cried. You make me smile. Because of you I learn how to love and I know how being loved feels. You are my friend, my partner, my everything, love of my life and I can't live without you." Deeks slid wedding ring on her finger._

_"Marty, first time I saw you... I thought that you're a murderer or at least drug dealer. They were laughing harder than before. "At the beginning of our partnership I didn't like you and I didn't trust you. But it changed, you became my colleague then my friend then person I trust with my life. You were with me when I needed you and you always got my back. You make me laugh, you make me smile. Before I met you I never thought I could love again. Because of you I opened my heart. You changed my life, I've never been happier. I'm a better person with you. I love you so much and I want to spend rest of my life with you." Kensi slid ring on Deeks' finger._

_"Now I pronounce you as husband and wife." Said the official, before he could say "you may kiss the bride" The bride and groom shared a passionate kiss. Granger and Hetty are clapping._

_"Wha-what. Th-the. H-hell." Callen couldn't believe in what he's seeing._

_"Maybe it's a fake wedding, they already played married couple before?" Sam asked._

_"So why Kensi is Kensi and Deeks is Deeks or maybe I should say Deeks is Marty? Since when they're together?"_

_"I warned you guys, and you ignored my warning! And I'm pretty sure it's not a mission, the video was taped on January sixth. And after finishing the mission they would've tell us about it."_

_"So maybe that mission is still on?" Sam was trying to find an explanation for that._

_"But Kensi is in home and Deeks is we don't know where, and we saw them after that, they acted normally, like nothing happened, if there was a mission it's probably over."_

_"You're ruining my theories!" _

_"Sam, if you call lying to yourself a theory, that okay, sorry, but..."_

_"Guys! Can you both stop? We don't know what's going on and we probably won't find out until Kensi or Deeks or Hetty or Granger will tell us that. It's nine o'clock, we should go for a drink and relax, we'll think about it tomorrow."_

_"That's actually a pretty good idea, but it's your idea..." Callen let Sam finish the sentence "So you're paying."_

* * *

**We're heading to the end of a story, it's just 2 or 3 chapters more! Are Callen and Sam going to find out what happened? Will Hetty do what she should've done 19 years ago? Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

I finally found some time to write this damn chapter :D I'm really really sorry for long delay, but as I said before school is more important than writing fanfics, I hope you understood that ;)

And thanks to people who are following and commenting my story, because of you I realized that I'm better writer than I thought (I thought I was a terrible writer :P), I still can't believe I have almost 50 followers!

Again I'm really sorry for delay, now enough apologizing, I'll let you read a chapter ;)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any NCIS:LA characters, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

**Friday, February 6th, 2015, NCIS headquarter, Los Angeles**

Now Kensi remembers everything. And she's not so sure if she wants to remember. She's heading to her desk, sits on a chair, and she's tapping and tapping and tapping.

"Morning Kensi, long time no see. How are you, ready to kick some asses?" Callen sees that Kensi is nervous, he's going to use it against her.

"Yeah, I guess." _tap, tap, tap, tap_

"Could you please stop tapping? I'm finishing my origami kalashnikov, if your tapping will ruin my kalashnikov you are dead, very dead, understood?"

"Sorry, Sam."

"Hey Sam, have you seen Deeks recently? We haven't heard from him for like a week, or more."

"I don't know, maybe he went to Vegas, got drunk and _married_ some hooker? But it's just a theory."

"Maybe he found _his everything, love of his life and he can't live without her?__" Sam and Callen laughed._

_They know._

"Okay, just stop! He's probably on some classified mission, risking his life and you think about Vegas and hookers?!"

"It's Deeks we're talking about, he's good, but he's just a detective. In the worst case he's punching some idiots pretending to be tough gangstas as Max Gentry."

Kensi couldn't bear this anymore, they know and they will tease her for the rest of her life or until Deeks gets back, if he gets back. Kensi got up, she was on her way to beat the crap out of Callen, but something was telling her to stop. She's standing between her and Callen's desks, hesitating.

Finally she decided to not murder him.

"I have to do something." She reached for her bag and went to Granger's office.

* * *

"Are you here to return my phone?"

"Yes... and no. I think Sam and Callen know about that wedding. They're talking about getting married and "love of Deeks' life"."

"How the hell did they find out? Damn, my phone is connected to the cloud and it means..."

"Beale had to find the video and showed it to them. Go to Eric and ask did he found the video, just like that. It's the only way, you're hesitating-he's not talking, you're not hesitating-he's talking."

"Whoa, you're scaring me, this was... are you Hetty in a disguise? I mean this speech how to get answers from Eric and..."

"Can I get my phone back, agent Blye?"

"Yes, assistant director Granger." Kensi the cell phone out of her bag and handed it to Granger.

"After all this we've been through for past few weeks, you can just call me Granger.

* * *

**Saturday, January 31st 2015, Los Angeles**

Kensi woke up in a dark room, she was wiping dripping blood from her temple the man who kidnapped her opened the door and light burst into the room.

"Maybe now we can talk, sweetie?"

"You said you don't want to hurt me, so why can't you just let me go?"

"It's not so easy, I can let you go, but you will die. And I have to protect you, right?" He combed her hair with his fingers.

"Don't touch me!"

"Okay, okay. I will explain you what we're going to do. First I will tell you why I had to kidnap you."

"Or how about you will tell me why are you doing this?!"

He was playing with his gun. "Put the bullets in a magazine, put the magazine into the gun, load the gun and..." first he aimed at Kensi, then he put a gun to his head. "Can you repeat the question? Oh okay, you don't have to, I'm not going to tell you that."

"Why?"

He ignored question. "Well, tomorrow I'll take you to the airport, there will be two guys, they won't help you so avoid them. I will give you my phone, you will "attack me", when I'm "unconscious" you're calling your friends, the bad guys are coming to us, they will attempt to kill you and when they're pointing at your head with their machine pistols I'm getting up, killing them, your friends will came to save you and you will tell them I helped you, so they won't kill me, right?

"Umm... right." Kensi thinks that he's crazy, so she's not going to argue with you.  
Let's do this."

* * *

**Saturday, January 31st 2015, Los Angeles**

The plan is to save Kensi. I owe that to Donald, I don't know where he is or is he still alive, but saving his daughter is my duty.

She wouldn't agree to do this if I was dead serious, let's hope that she will agree, because I'm acting like a psycho. I convinced lots of people to do some stuff, usually bad stuff because 'you don't argue with a crazy guy'. I'm not proud of what I did for past nine years, after I resigned from GROM. Malczyk ruined my life, he's forcing me to do horrible things, I murdered, I tortured, I threatened, but now everything will change, I know his weakness, I can both save Kensi and take revenge on Malczyk.

I did too much bad things, so after all that saving Kensi will be part of my redemption.

* * *

**Monday, January 12th 2015, Deeks' house, Los Angeles**

"There are only 55 minutes of freedom left. And the alarm clock will ring. And we have to get up. I don't want to go to work, Kensi. Why can't we stay here forever, it's so nice and warm now and..."

"If we'd stay here forever we'd die, go back to reality Deeks."

"Gee, why so serious Wikipedia?"

"Why so serious? So now you're going to quote Joker?"

"I saw The Dark Knight again last week, a-ma-zing movie, we could watch it together if we didn't have to go to wo... Ow! You shouldn't punch your maybe-husband!"

"Get up my maybe-husband, go take a shower and make me pancakes, just not in this particular order. And remember, we have to go to work! We will walk into the building, we will sit at our desks and we will pretend everything is normal, just like it was last week, right?"

"Like it was before we got maybe-married?"

"Yeah. It will be hard, but we can do this, we're good actors, we'll do just fine, right?"

"Right."

"Now go make me some pancakes, I'm starving!"

* * *

Kensi and Deeks were in the garage, standing in the only blind spot, trying to not get caught by cameras or any team member. "Okay, who's going to enter the bullpen first?"

"Can't we enter it at the same time?" Deeks was combing her hair.

"Yeah, that's a really great idea, after few days of absence we're going in together, are you kidding me Deeks?"

"Good point. You're going in first, I will enter the bullpen two minutes after you. And remember, we're gonna be okay, just we have to act not normal as usual."

"Not normal as usual?"

"Are we acting like a normal partners? No, it's not normal, but this not normal is normal to us, so it's not normal as usual."

"You know, it doesn't make sense at all and it does at the same time." Kensi grabbed and squeezed his hand.

"Shit, I'm spending too much time with you, now I understand your babbling and I'm even starting to sound like you!"

"Maybe one day you will tell me that you like that painting of dogs playing poker, It's so kitschy and awesome at the same time, I don't know why you hate it. I..." Kensi covered his mouth with her hand.

"Just shut up, okay? I'm already shattered, I can't sound like you, cause..."

Deeks was leaning to kiss Kensi, but he realized that somebody was listening to their conversation, probably from the beginning of it.

It was Jenna, Granger's new secretary, she was watching them, absolutely shocked.

Kensi and Deeks pulled wallets out of their bags, they were digging through wallets, looking for money, after few seconds of intense search they found 100 dollars. Kensi put the money in Jenna's hand.

"Take it and you haven't seen anything." Kensi never gave anyone a bribe, but this time she don't really have a choice, Jenna likes to talk, a lot.

"Is this a bribe?" Jenna wasn't sure what's going on.

"No, this is butter. Of course it's a bribe! Anyone finds out what you've seen and we're dead... and unemployed." Deeks knew this could blown their cover, if every single person finds out they're dating sooner or later they'll find out they're "married", he won't be able to reach Malczyk and he probably will get fired, because Granger won't defend them, he will fire them.

"Awww... forbidden love, work romance, partners in love, it's so cute, you're almost like Castle and Beckett or Bones and Booth. Don't worry, I've seen something like that before, I know it's hard at the beginning, so keep your money and don't worry, I won't tell anyone, it's gonna be our secret." After comparing them to the couples from TV series she hugged them and went to the burning room to burn some files as she should've done 15 minutes ago.

"Who are Castle and Beckett, Bones and Booth, any idea? And what the hell just happened?" Deeks shook his head.

"No idea and also no idea... But now that we know she's kinda crazy our secret is definitely safe, even if she's going to tell every person at this world no one is going to believe her."

"So I'm going to work, see you in two minutes, **partner**." Kensi blinked at Deeks.

* * *

**Friday, February 6th 2015, Poland**

"Det... sorry, agent Deeks. Where are we going? I don't trust you enough to let you drive my car, it can be a setup, you will take me to some place with agents pointing their guns at me."

"Now you have trust issues, are you kidding me?!"

Malczyk put a gun to Deeks' head. "I'm not kidding, I can take care of Hetty and that whore you're calling your wife with or without you being alive. I also can put a bullet in your head, but I'm in a good mood and I really don't want to get my upholstery dirty, your brain inside my car is not what I need right now."

"Maybe you didn't realized that, but my knife can easily cut your throat. You're not as smart as you think. When you were trying to shoot me I took knife out of my sleeve and put it next to your artery. You can kill me, but you're going to die with me." Deeks smiled at him.

Malczyk put down the gun and Deeks hide his knife, but before he could do anything Malczyk hit him in the abdomen and punched in the jaw right after that.

"You think you're smart and guileful? You are just a little piece of shit, watch out, cause next time you try to stand up to me you'll be dead in a second. And Hetty, your whore, and rest of your cunts that you're calling friends will be dead too."

Deeks spit blood at him. "So you want me to take you to Hetty, cause you can just kill me and half of this world already, why you should wait any minute longer? Just kill me, it'll be fun!"

"Take me to that garden gnome before I'll change my mind, you American cunt."

"Szefie, mamy problem" (Boss, we got a problem)

"Jaki znowu kurwa problem?" (What's the fucking problem?)

"Obawiam się, że mamy gośc... (I'm afraid that we have visitor...) Malczyk's muscle, Jarek couldn't finish the sentence, the bullet in his back didn't let him do that.

The tall man with scar on his right cheek went through the doors, stepping on a dead guy's body. He looked familiar, but Deeks wasn't able to recognize him. After few more steps in closer Deeks could take closer look at him. He knows who that man is, few scars and tattoos wouldn't change this, he knows who he is. The man with scar on his cheek, tattoos on his hands with signs "Polska dla Polaków" (Poland for Polish man) and "Legia albo śmierć" (Legia or death; Legia Warszawa is a Polish football club), the one who wears grey tracksuit and golden chain is somebody he knows for a while. This man who just killed Jarek is somebody he worked with.

"Teraz ja tu rządzę, kurwo." (I'm in the charge now, whore.) He said in Polish, with perfect Polish accent.

It's Nate.

* * *

Dum dum duuum! Let's call it a cliffhanger!

What's Nate doing in Poland, and when did he learn Polish? Will Deeks lead Malczyk to Hetty? And is rest of team going to find what is this really about? Stay tuned.

Greetings from Aryastark0447


	6. Chapter 6

**Last night when I couldn't sleep I decided to wrote a chapter, because finally I had an idea what to write, and so I did, I wrote the chapter! I really like it and I hope that you'll like it too. I wanted to thank you for following and commenting, I'm very very happy that anyone wants to read this, you're great! Anyway, enough meaningless talking (or writing, it's writing actually), just a disclaimer and I'll let you read ;)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own any NCIS:LA characters, I'm just borrowing them to this story, will return them intact.**

* * *

**Sunday, February 1st 2015, private airport, Los Angeles**

Sadowski was escorting Kensi to the plane, her hands were handcuffed, at least they looked like they were handcuffed. Two men twice tall as Kensi in dark suits and sunglasses were waiting for her. They couldn't see her yet, but she could see them. They definitely don't need sunglasses right now, but it makes them looking scarier, like Kensi wouldn't be afraid of those men without them. Malczyk stopped and repeated the plan one more time.

"You know the plan, now take my phone and put it in your shoe. Can you fit it there?"

"Why in the shoe?!"

"Cause no one will look for anything in your shoe, trust me, I know these people. Pretend you're scared, they'll be less suspicious."

"Okay, it fits but I will walk like I was wounded."

"Okay... what this supp... OW! WHAT THE HE... OW! JUST STO... OW!" Sadowski was kicking Kensi until she fell.

"Shhh... you want them to hear you, you have a death wish?!"

"I have it or not, won't matter if you kill me right here!"

"Now you are wounded."

* * *

"Witam panów, prezent przywiozłem". (Hello gentlemen, I brought a gift).

"Dawaj tą pannę i spierdalaj" (Give us that chick and get the fuck out of here).

"Gdzie są wasze maniery, spierdalaj, matka was nie wychowała?!" (Where are your manners, _get the fuck out of here_, mother didn't raise you well?!) The taller man with a scar on his nose definitely didn't like that comment, before Sadowski could tell anything else he got punched in the abdomen.

"Już się nie będziesz wymądrzać kurwo." (Now you won't play the wise guy, whore).

Sadowski got up, wiped the shoe print off his jacket and left without saying anything, now Kensi is on her own.

Let the game begin.

* * *

"I want to pee! Hello, do you hear me?"

One man whispered something in Polish to the other one and led Kensi to the bathroom "Just don't try anything, there's two of us and there's you, you have no chances. And I won't take off handcuffs, I don't trust you."

Kensi locked the door, took off the handcuffs and send a short text to Sadowski _Now_.

She heard someone entering the plane, two gunshots and silence after that.

"You can leave now." Said familiar voice. When Kensi opened the door she saw bodies of guards with holes in their chests.

"Call your friend or anyone else, just call somebody who will get you out of here."

Kensi was dialing Sam's phone "What about you?"

"What about me? I just will go to someplace, don't worry, you won't see me again, ever."

"Oh... okay, I should thank you I gue... GET DOWN!" Kensi pushed Sadowski to the ground, the bullet flew over his head, Kensi saw two persons with riffles. "We have to run!" Another bullet flew next to Kensi's arm, and it wasn't the last one. Sadowski pulled a gun and Sam answered the phone.

"Sam! I'm at the airport, you have to help me or I'll get shoot soon, I really can't talk, bye!"

"Kensi! Kensi! Are you there? Kensi?!" Sam heard shots and shouts in some foreign language.

* * *

Few Bullets later everything was over, the attackers were dead, and Sadowski was barely alive.

"So that's it, I'm going to die here, go Kensi, there's nothing you can do. Oh God, forgive my sins, maybe what I did for you will be a redemption and I won't burn in hell... who am I kidding, I am going to burn in hell and I deserve it, I so fucking deserve it!" He was laughing.

"Stop joking! I'll get you out of here, the ambulance will be here in a moment, everything is gonna be fine!"

"Why are you lying to yourself? I'm dead, so dead!"

"No, you're not and don't you dare die!"

"I'm dead. And tell Donald the debt is paid." After that words he passed away.

"What?! What did you say?! Did you know him?! Answer!" Kensi was trying to get answers from him, knowing he is dead. She felt spinning in her head, she feels like she couldn't breathe.

"It's all a bad dream." Kensi said and passed out.

* * *

**Friday, February 6th 2015, Warsaw Chopin Airport, Poland**

"Excuse me sir, can I ask you for a favor? Before you say anything it's nothing illegal, I just want you to handed the envelope to my friend."

"And why would I do that?"

"I have two envelopes, one is for my friend with a clue, more precisely with an address. And the other one is for you." Hetty showed him content of the envelope - two hundred dollars."

"So can I ask you for a favor, or should I ask your friend for it?" She pointed at the other security guard.

"Let's say that you can, who's this friend of yours?"

Kensi showed him the photo of Kensi. "This is my friend, Kensi Blye, I just want you to give her the envelope, you can check what's in it if you don't trust me."

"So can you do this for me?"

"I think I can."

"Thank you, that's all I'm asking for." Hetty headed to the airport exit, then her phone rang "Lange."

"Hi Hetty, everything works, Deeks is with Malczyk, the agents are on position, do I have a permission to start a mission?"

"Yes you have, and remember, the safe word is spaghetti."

"Why spaghetti?"

"Just a joke that only Malczyk and I understand, old good times when he was my friend, not my enemy... nevermind, just do it, I want him to be afraid." Hetty laughed quietly.

"Did you just say that you and Malczyk were...

"Something wrong Mr. Getz?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious what happened."

"What happened is a story for another time.

"Gotta go, the situation between Deeks and Malczyk is not good, have to do something before it'll end bad."

**Friday, February 6th 2015, Warsaw Chopin Airport, Poland**

"Witamy w Polsce!" (Welcome to Poland!)

"Stop flaunting G, we know that you speak Polish, but we don't so... just stop, okay?"

"Come on, I missed this country, Warsaw is beautiful, did you ever see its old town?"

"No, I haven't and I won't see it today, do you remember that we have priorities, like saving our friends?" Sam definitely is not in a mood for sightseeing.

"Okay, we're here, so what now?" Kensi just wanted to know that Deeks and Hetty are safe and sound.

The airport security guard approached Kensi. "Excuse me, are you Kensi Blye?"

"Yes, I am. Something happened?"

"I think it's for you." He handed her the envelope.

Kensi opened the envelope, there was a sticky note with the address "Mazowiecka 26. Should we go there? And another important question: from whom is it?"

"It can be from Hetty of from somebody who wants us to get killed."

"Sam what do you think?"

"I think we should take a risk."

"So do I. Callen?" Kensi and Sam said that they want to go there, but they're not sure is this a good decision, so Callen has a deciding vote.

"There is a slight chance that bunch of armed guys is waiting there for us, but let's give it a try."

Sam took the gun out of the suitcase and reloaded it, Callen and Kensi repeated after him. "Let's check this address."

**Friday, February 6th 2015, Poland**

"Kim ty kurwa jesteś, że próbujesz ze mną zadzierać?" (Who the fuck are you to mess with me?) Malczyk was surprised, and it wasn't the nice surprise.

"Kimś z bronią wycelowaną w twoją głowę" (Someone with gun pointed at your head).

Deeks was looking at Nate, waiting for some answers, but for now he won't speak, blowing Nate's cover is not a good idea.

"Our Goldilocks is too stupid to learn language, so I will speak in English, he's so confused, he deserves to know what is going on, don't you think? So what are you going to do now, _someone with gun?"_

"You just have to get the fuck out of here, I'll let you live if you do this right now, Tomek will take you to the airport and you're free, oh and you can keep one of your accounts. Choose which one." Nate showed him a list of Swiss and Cayman accounts."

"I'm not going to choose, because they're all mine and I'm not going anywhere, in a moment there will be a lot of guys with guns, my own private army as I call them, so you should be the one to get the fuck out of here."

"The same army that you sent to kill some troublesome Polish and American politicians? Fox, Marzec, Johnson, Jaroszyński and Williams ended up with bullets in their heads... maybe I should be scared?"

"Yeah, the same army, you should be scared, so why don't you put the gun down and I will be the one to let you live?"

"Spaghetti."

"What?"

"Ty mała przebiegła dziwko, ty cholerny krasnalu ogrodowy, jeszcze pożałujesz tego co zrobiłaś!" (You little devious slut, you damn garden gnome, you will regret what you just did!)

Armed NCIS agents ran into the building and pulled Malczyk to the ground. "You're under arrested for commission of murder. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law."

"You tricked me, agent Deeks, you were working with him and _her_ from the very same beginning! You're better actor than I thought, I knew something is off about you, but I never expected you to be that good, congratulations, I'll hurt and all people you care about, including your wife!"

Deeks was still processing information, he couldn't believe what just happened. "I... I... it wasn't me. This was not the part of the plan."

"It wasn't Deeks, it was your own stupidity that put you in this position, you shouldn't brag. How stupid you are to tell that you ordered to kill? Hetty was right that this will work."

"Where is that little evil dwarf?!

"I'm right here."

"Hetty?!" Now it's getting even more complicated to Deeks

Why you didn't tell me that Nate is also involved in it?"

"Because I found out that Nate is in Poland, chasing Malczyk just two days ago."

"Henrietta, I thought that this will end like it all started, but you're a coward, you won't kill me, they'll put me in Polish prison, not the American one. I will serve few years in prison, and after that I will find you, and this time there will be no happy end!"

Hetty pulled the gun out of her purse, unlocked it and put to Malczyk's head. "Is this what you want?"

"Hetty don't do it!" Deeks wasn't sure if she's bluffing or not.

"Is this what you want?!"

"Yes, just kill me now!"

"Uncuff him." The agents were confused, they didn't react when she put a gun to his head, so why should they react now?" "Do it!"

The agent took of the handcuffs and Malczyk took his gun and put it to his head "You stupid woma.." BANG!

The agent's face was covered in Malczyk's blood and possibly brain, he was pale white and shocked, just like the others. Malczyk was lying on the ground with a hole in the middle of his forehead.

"Who's stupid now?" Hetty smiled.

Sam, Callen and Kensi went into the building just in time to watch Malczyk's "execution."

"H... Hetty? Why did you do it? He could just end sitting in prison for the rest of his life" Sam believed in the law, he really didn't like Hetty's methods right now.

"He would get out of prison in few months, he had many _friends _here. I couldn't let that happen. And put a gun to Mr. Simmons' head, I had to react, he was armed, so I had right to kill him, he was dangerous."

Kensi wasn't listening to the conversation, she was just looking for Deeks. He was standing next to the body, shocked like any other person who saw the incident.

"Deeks?"

"Kensi? What are you doing here?"

"We came here to find you and Hetty, we were worried about you, _I was worried about you."_

"I was worried about you t..." Kensi hugged him tight "Never leave me again, please."

"I won't leave you, I promise."

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last one!**

**When and where did Nate learn Polish? What's next for Kensi and Deeks? Will Hetty tell more about her past with Malczyk? Stay tuned!**

**Thank you for reading, greetings from Aryastark0447.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well... I want to apologize for not updating my story for this one final chapter, I was very busy and then... I completely forgot about it, sorry, I'm stupid. The last chapter is short because I don't have much time for writing a longer one, but I wanted to finish it now. **

**I don't own anything as you already know.**

* * *

**Friday, February 6th 2015, Poland**

"Wow, so... what now? Malczyk is dead, does it mean it's all over now, we can go back to our normal lives?" Kensi was holding Deeks' hand, and still processing what happened just few minutes ago.

"I... honestly I don't know, excuse me for a sec, have to talk to Nate." Deeks without any other words left Kensi and went to see Nate who's standing on the other side of the building.

* * *

"Nate, can I ask you about something? What about this guy that you shot, tell me that is some trick or something like this, or did you really kill him cold blooded?" There was no time for unnecessary courtesy, he wanted the answers, right now."

"Well... I... he was wanted for 10 brutal murders, I think I did a favor to this country." Nate didn't sound like Nate he used to know, is he justifying a murder?

"Bullshit, he should be charged, not killed unarmed, I mean I also think that he should die, but there will be consequences for you, and for Hetty, Malczyk was cuffed and she told to let him go, she could missed and this could end different, haven't you thought about it for a second?"

"Well, noone knows about this action, so I guess everything will be quite okay." Deeks was shocked by Nate's response, what the hell happened to them, now they can do what they want and kill who they want?!

After long pause Deeks finally forced himself to answer "You're both out of your damn minds, I'm out of here." Deeks handed to Nate his badge. But he didn't realized that Kensi was listening to their conversation.

* * *

"Nate?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Last time I remember you were a shrink, not a assasin without a soul. I'd give you my badge, but I don't have one now, so... I guess that's a goodbye. You and Hetty helped us a lot, but this case definitely has changed you, give me a call when you're going to realize that what you there did was wrong." Kensi was in deep shock, she never expected that words from Nate.

Kensi grasped Deeks' hand "Let's get out of here now, please."

* * *

**Friday, February 6th 2015, Warsaw Chopin Airport, Poland**

"Where are we going now? One day we will have to go back to LA, but I think we need vacations.

"Couldn't agree more. We have many places we can go, what about France, or Spain, Portugal? Or maybe something a little bit colder, let's go to Finland! Or Denmark..."

"Well... before we decide, I just want to know what's next for us..." Deeks had to ask about one more thing before they could go anywhere.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're still married. And I have to say that I kinda enjoy it...even before we were forced to get married we were spending most of time together... You know what screw it, screw this unnecessary talk, Kensi, will you not unmarry me?"

* * *

"What?! Unmarry? I'm pretty sure that there is no such word and... You should know that, so technically it's not possible to unmarry or not unmarry" Kensi was surprised, she never thought that Deeks would want her as his wife, she didn't know what to say, so she just started babbling.

"Kensi. I just want a simple answer. Do you want to still be my wife or no, because if no I'm okay with..." Kensi didn't let him finish as she pressed her lips to his.

After long, passionate kiss Deeks still had doubts so he just asked "So... I guess that was a 'yes'?"

"It was a yes, how could you even question that?! Well, yes, I will not unmarry you. Happy now?" Kensi couldn't stop smiling.

"Trust me, I've never been happier."

"Okay, we're married, good, but seriously, where are we going?"

* * *

**That's all folks!**

**Thanks to anyone who read my story and followed it, 59 followers right now-it makes me very happy :) It actually proved me that I can write something in English, I haven't tried doing it before (except some homeworks, but I'm pretty sure that it doesn't count). Writing it was quite cool experience, maybe I will repeat it one day (definitely not before June). **

**Greetings from Aryastark0447**


End file.
